Ruby Red
by Cut Like Jack the Ripper
Summary: Short Stack FanFic. SLASH. follow shaun bradie and andy's journey through love and loss /3  not good at summerys  please read/ review !
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting to go on stage the crowed was screaming 'this aint no god damn disco' and I was pumped, this is out last show for our this is bat country tour and to crowed was bigger than ever and to make things better my best friend Danni was standing over the other side of the stage, smiling. Danni had been my best friend since grade 6.

~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~

_It was my first day of my new primary school new had just moved from Budgewoi to Sydney and I was nervous but I thought "me with my good looks and stunning charm I will be able to make friends so easily" boy was I wrong.  
>I stood at the front of the class the teacher asked me to tell the class my name and where a came from and a bit about myself. "here's my chance" I thought ' well im Shaun Diviney, im 12, I came from Budgewoi , you know me the charmer couldn't wait to come and charm all these gals haha' was the first thing I said to the class. They just looked at me and laughed. I couldn't understand why they would laugh. I was sure I didn't say the wrong thing, and I was in pants, nope not wet so why were they laughing at me.<br>The teacher asked me to sit down so I went to sit with a group of boys, 'sorry my invisible friend Ash is sitting here I don't want you to charm her to much' and then the whole class started to laugh, except for one girl who was sitting in the back corner, she looked like the class loner. Man I feel sorry for her. 'Shaun would you like to go sit next to Danni today, until I find a seat for you ?' Danni seemed like a cool name so I guessed he would be cool so I said yes. So the teacher lead me to the back to the table with the loner girl. I was confused, 'Shaun this is Danni' oh no 'um hi' I said to Danni, why do I have to be stuck with her, in a class of 27.  
>'Hey you must be Shaun, haha nice joke up there haha, well anyway im Danni, Danni Bradford' she introduced herself, 'hi' I replied with.<br>The teacher didn't end moving me but the more I sat there the more I spoke to Danni, it turns out that we are into a lot of the same things, music movies even books!. I told her that I was in a band called Short Stack and invited her over to watch a practise one day, and that was the start of our friendship._

~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~

'SHAUN! GET THE FUCK ON STAGE!' Andy was covering his mic yelling at me, we had already gone on and I was just standing there looking like a idiot. So I ran on stage and started singing We Dance to a Different Disco Honey.


	2. Chapter 2

SHAUNS P.O.V

The vibe of the crowd tonigh is amazing! the more we played the louder they got, the crazier, the funner. I loved performing, i give everything into my performance. I hate the fact that this is the last show of the tour. It has been amazing! But yet aging we have been on the road for 1 whole month. I want to go back home, to Brooke. She is the love of my life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude" Andy said nudgeing me. "W-w-what?" "You keep staring at that hot blond across the room" "Dude im 18 what do you expect" We stood there in awkwardness. I was still looking at her. "Im going to get her" i said "Oh no your not" Andy warned "Hahah yes i am" I said as i pushed my drink into his chest. I walked up to her, she was there with her friends "H-h-Hi" "Hay" She smiled "How are you" "Ha you know how i am you have been staring at me for the last Ohh about half an hour and in the last 5 mins you have finally decied to come talk to me and stop looking like a pedofile" "Oh ummmm" I said awkwardly "Here i think you need this" She said palming a piece of paper into my hand "And its Brooke" she wispered as she walked off

~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~

ANDYS P.O.V

"THANK YOU NEWCASTLE YOU HAVE BEEN AMAZING!SEE YOU NEXT TIME! GOODNIGHT!" Shaun screamed into the microphone As we ran of stage. We were greated by Danni with Lewis following close behine. "Good work boys, its all over" Lewis said "It was amazing great way to end the tour" Danni said followed with a hug. Then Bradie Ran of towards us "Blooding amazing!" He yelled "Once Shaun decides to get his arse of stage we can go PARTEH!" I yelled. "Hahah after we meet that fans brother Andrew" Bradie reminded. Fuck. Shaun finally decided to come fo stage. "Fuck i love my life" He panted. We sat for about 20 mins before we went out to meet the fans. "Here" Lewis said handing us Pens. "Thanks" Shaun said. As we walked out the screams were deffening.. We were out there for about 1 hour and a half. It was the same thing -Sign,Hug,,Hug,Picture- I love my fans and id do anything for them. But i really want to get out of here. "Boys you'll have to get out of here in 5 mins" security said I jumped inside.-YAY- As we started to walk away our names were called over and over aging. We jumped in the Van, getting out was hell. So as we sat there for about 5 mins trying to get we decide to plan plans for tonight. "Clube Vanity?" Shaun asked "Yeah on of my Favs" Danni Added. "Okay we will meet up there." "Yeah i have to go get somone" Danni Said

DANNI'S P.O.V

I didnt want to be the only girl partying with the boys. I always have been, Never rly mixed with girls,, I always found boys more easy to interact with. But i did have one amazing girl-friend Whitney. I just have to invite her. "Hello" She said as she answerd the phone "HAY!" I yelled back. "Oh Danni" "Hey were going out tonight you want to come?" "Umm sure depends are dicks going?" "Y-Y-Yes.." "Ugghh... Fine but only for you" "THANKS HUN! I'll pick you up ;)" "Yeah you better love me" She said hanging up. She has never rly liked the boys.. I dont know why


	3. Chapter 3

Whitney's P.O.V

After I hung up on Danni I went to get dressed, I didn't want to go in my pajamas and slippers did I. so I slipped on my good clubbing dress and my black heels and heard a beep outside my house that must be Danni I thought, oh god I hope _they _weren't with her.

As I stepped into the car it was only Danni 'yay so they aren't going anymore? I asked 'no they are still going but they are just going to meet us there' Danni said with a smile 'hey do you want me to get out of the car? .. I thought so. Anyway so where are we going?' 'we'll we will be meeting them at that Clube Vanity, the best club going haha' Danni said 'great so they will ruin my favorite club that's brilliant' 'OUR favorite club, and no they won't ruin it, just smile it will be a good night' the rest of the car ride was silent.

Shaun's P.O.V

We arrived at Clube Vanity half an hour before Danni did and she was dragging behind her Whitney. I don't know why Whitney hates us so much, we haven't done anything to her she just hates our guts it seems she hates us just because she can. The funny thing is that Bradie has always had a crush on her, even though he knows she hates him.

'Hello Danni….. and hello to you Whitney, you are as beautiful as ever' I greeted the girls as they approached 'Hello Shaun, you are as Untalented as ever' Whitney snapped back at me 'just ignore her Shaun someone's a little grumpy' Danni said giving Whitney a pounting face 'yeah I can see that, is that blood I see Whitney haha' I replied 'shut the fuck up Shaun I don't have my period im just over you!' Whitney gave me a evil stare, haha.

We walked in and the club was crowded it was Saturday night so what can we expect. We were a hour into clubbing and a remix of Heartbreak Make Me A Killer came on so me bradie, andy and Danni started to start screaming the cong trying to beat the recorded Shaun voice. I think I even seen Whitney mouthing the words to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Bradie P.O.V

It was fun dance with every one. Whitney was just standing there. I wish she knew how felt. i want to tell her but she absolutly hates us. I would acctuly like to have a resone for not liking us. "Anymore drinks?" Danni Asked "Sure get me one" I added "Bring it" Andy yelled "Ill come with you" Shaun said "Sure" She said and they both walked off. It was just me and Andy. I cant dance with just my brother. AWKWARD! We both walked off in diffrent directions. I walked back to a table and sat there in bordem. I looked over at Andy. He had made himself confortable with another girl and her friends, Danni and Shaun were still ordering drinks. I looked over a whitney who was doing the same as me. I decied i want to go talk to her. As i walked up she gave me a dirty look. "Hay" i said as i ploped myself on the chair next to her. "Ehhh" she shruged "Whats your problem why dont you like us?" i said sturnly. She shot up in shock and said "Ummmmm,I-i-i Oh Danni your back" She inturpted as Danni walked over. "Haha Hay" she said as she Sat down next to us, with shaun following close behind. They girls talked on and on and on about nothing i didnt care about so i got up and see if Andy was more funner

Shaun's P.O.V

"Sit down" Danni said. "Umm nahh i think i might head off" "What? we have been here for like and hour" "Yeah im tierd" "Pussy" She wispered. As i walked out of the club i looked back at everyone having fun. I just wasent in the mood. As i opned the door of my hotel room and clicked the light on into my room i saw how messy it was, with music sheets and clothes everywere. I might as well tidy it i have the time. As i gathered all the music sheets together i noticed one of them "_Rain on her Parade" _This was a really personal song. "_They call her loner" _Yep Danni, Its about us. Back when i first met her. I love her. But were to good of friends for anything. And i have Brooke. I turned of the light and went to Danni's room. As i walked in everything was packed to leave tommorow. I walked into the kitchen and grabed an apple. I hate those things but.. all that there. i sat on the couch and slowly started to driff to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 !

Shauns P.O.V

I woke with a jolt to someone jumping on me. 'why you sleeping lazy bones haha' 'BROOKE YOU'RE HERE !' I hugged Brooke tightly 'Shaun, if you squeeze a little tighter im sure my eyes will pop out' Brooke said in a strained voice 'oh sorry, I just I can't belive you're here!' I said letting go 'where is everyone? What time is it' I asked looking for my phone 'well babe its only 5 am, Danni came and picked me up from the airport and her and the rest went over to Whitneys hotel room to give us some privacy' she said as she started to unbutton my shirt.

Before I knew it brooke was on top of me, but the whole time we were having sex all I could think of was Danni, I even almost moned her name when brooke was deep throating.

'HEY SHAUN, BROOKE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON WERE COMING IN !' Andy shouted through the door. When I herd his voice I quikely jumped out of brooke and ripped my pants up, Andy, Bradie, Danni and Whitney walked through the door just as Brooke pulled her shirt on –just in time- 'seriously Brookes been here not even an hour and u were inside her as quick as you can animal haha' Andy laughed at us, I looked over at brooke and she looked like she was about to go red with embarrassment, 'someone jealous Andy ?' I joked back 'no' he said in the quietest and innocent voice we all cracked up laughing.

Danni's P.O.V

After we came back to Shaun's room we all decided to go out shopping, one of my favorite activity. 'LETS PLAY CORNNORS!' Bradie yelled, 'OK' me Brooke and Shaun said in sync 'lets not' Whiney said looking at her then to bradie sitting on one side of her and the at Shaun on the other, she looked miserable but with Andy driving he took the Connors realy sharply and we ended up playing it anyway, much to Whit's objection.

By the time we arrived at the mall it was packed. We started off at the food court since we hadent eated anything and guessing what Shaun and Brooke had been up to they must be starving.

Bradie's P.O.V

We had lunch and shaun and brooke couldn't get the food in their mouths fast enough, they must have been busy this morning. We made it to jay jays and then we were caught by some fans 'OMG ITS SHORT STACK!' someone yelled, guess that's our shopping done.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaun P.O.V

Spotted shoppings over. "SHORT STACK!" three girls screamed. "Ahh shit" Andy sighed. They came barging to us. I grabbed Dannis hand a ran. "common let's get out of here" I shouted and we ran off laughing.

Bradies P.O.V

Shaun and Danni just ran. Andy stood there blankly. I looked around and saw the fans running at us. So I grabbed Whitneys hand and ran out the back door. She hesitated as I grabbed her but she soon started to calm down and relax. As we ran to the back of the shop. I looked around to corner to see if anyone was there. Nothing. We Both breathed heavily against the wall. "Thanks" she mumbled "no problem" I said looking around awkwardly. We stood there for a bit in silence then Whitney started to talk. "When can we go find Danni?" "I'll text Shaun and find out"

Whitneys P.O.V

Fucking fans. Fucking short stack. They ruin everything! I hate this. This is why I hate them. I can't go anywhere with being mobbed or been labeled as the 'un-known friend' but Bradie was really nice to me. He's not a stuck up dick like the other two. He was really sweet. "I think we will be here for awhile, Andy didn't get away fast enough, Shaun and Danni are in the car.. I think we will have to wait here for another 20 minutes." he said "great" I said rolling my eyes. We sat there for about 5 minutes till Bradie asked "why don't you like me?" I looked at him blankly "we us" he corrected. I leaned my head against the wall and looked down at my feet. "I don't like the spot light, I hate the fans, I don't want to be apart of stack. I dont want to be forever known as 'their friend'" I said. He just gave ne this blank look. "oh" he said staring of into the distance. "sorry" I said look looking at him. "N-N-No it's O-O-Okay" he said giving me a fake smile. "what's up?" I asked "nothing!" he shit back. "wow sorry I was ju-" he cut me off with a kiss. I pulled away. He just looked down and mumbled "fuck" I lifted up his head and said "about time" he smiled but I shut it off with a kiss. He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. I placed my hand on his cheek then Bradie jumped back as Shaun came around the corner with Danni and Andy "let's get out of here!" he shouted. We quickly shuffled to our feet and ran to the car. As we got in I was next to Bradie. I kept staring at him

Dannis P.O.V

NEW IT! they go it on back there new Whitney would come around.

Bradies P.O.V

! I am so happy right now! Nothing could kill this mood.

SHAUNS P.O.V

Happy for Bradie, he got the girl he wanted, wish I could say the same I have no idea who I want, or who I love . "that was fucking shit! Sorry guys" I apologized to the girls. "it's okay" Whitney said smiling at Bradie. We went back to mine. Brooke was there. "Babe!" she yelled jumping up and kissing and hugging me "hay" I said frowning and looking up. Danni just gave me a really wierd look. I looked over at Bradie who was on the couch with Whitney. No idea what they were talking about but she looked away as he looked down. Somthing was going on. I looked over at Andy. He looked pretty lonly. Danni walked over to him and they started to chat. "let's go somwhere" Brooke whispered. I looked down "sure" I frowned.

Andy's P.O.V

Let's go clubbing aging! I yelled. "you guys can were going somewhere" Shaun yelled back "fine Whitney Bradie?" "I will" Bradie replied. "nahh thanks I might go home bye guys" Whitney said as she got up and kissed Bradie. "by bub" he smiled as she walked off.

Whitney P.O.V

Everything was perfect. Nothing would change that. I through about Bradie and how perfect he was. I have no idea why I hated him. He so sweet. I stoped the keys as I went into my car. As I looked up I saw a white flash come at me, a scream the. Blank..


	7. Chapter 7

Whitney's P.O.V

Everything was perfect. Nothing would change that. I through about Bradie and how perfect he was, I have no idea why I hated him. He so sweet. I dropped the keys as I went to into my car. I bent down to grab them but As I looked up I saw a white flash come at me, a scream then. Blank.

I felt myself slipping away it didn't feel like what everyone said it did, it doesn't feel peaceful , It feels cold and painful, I didn't want to leave , I didn't want to. Die. Just at that moment I heard someone call out my name, Bradie, it was Bradie, I had never been happier to hear someone's voice, I knew at that moment that I wouldn't have to go through this alone, I will have Bradie there to help me through it, 'Bradie' I tried to say but only came out im a whisper 'Bradie' I said a little louder forcing my eyes open 'Whitney, Whitney baby I- im sorry, I love you' Bradie said, I heard a lot of noises a lot of screaming but I tried just to focus on one voice, Bradie's, I felt myself drop to the ground, someone had moved the car that was wedging me between my car and some other car, and someone pick my head up and put it in their lap, I knew it was Bradie. 'Bradie?' I asked in a whisper, it hurt to talk but I wanted to hear his voice before I die 'yeah babe im here, it's me Bradie' he said, then I started to panic 'Bradie, I don't want to die' I cried 'shh, Whitney it will be ok' he was stroking my hair 'w-what's that horrible taste?' I asked realizing it was blood that I tasted, I think Bradie relisted to. 'im scared Bradie' I whispered to him 'I know you are babe, I won't leave you I will stay with you ok? Never leave' he said I could see a tear fall from his eye and with all my strength I lifted my hand up and wiped the tear from his cheeks. 'Bradie never forget me will you?' I asked Bradie 'our love was short, but the time we had was everything, you are my love, my one and only love Whitney I could never forget you, and I will follow you, I will be with you as soon as I can, I cannot grow old without I will see you soon' he kissed my cheek and at that moment I realized that I may die but my memory will live on, 'Bradie I love y-' he cut me off with a kiss 'I love you too Whitney, I will always love you' he whispered in my ear 'can you talk to me Bradie? I just want to hear your voice; can you tell me a story?' I asked, so Bradie started to talk about me getting out of hospital and we could put this behind us and live our life together, children, 'we will have three kids, a boy first then too girls' he was saying, it sounded so good, his voice fading getting further away. 'I love you' I mouthed, then closed my eyes and let out my breath for my last time.

Danii's P.O.V

We had just decided go out clubbing again, I was disappointed that Whitney wasn't coming, but I wasn't that surprised that Shaun and Brooke wanted to go off 'alone'. 'so clubb vanity ?'Andy asked jumping into the driver's seat 'yeah why not' Bradie replied, 'guys I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen' I said, it might have been a feeling but it was strong, really strong, 'w-what do you mean Danni ?' Bradie asked 'nothing bad is going to happen' Andy said, so we went to get into the car. As we were getting in, we heard a squeal of tires, a scream then a massive bang. 'OH NO GUYS THAT SOUNDED LIKE WHITNEY'S SCREAM!' I yelled at Andy and Bradie, then Bradie took off sprinting in the direction that Whitney's car was parked in, me and Andy running behind, 'WHITNEY!' Bradie yelled just before me and Andy ran round the corner, and that was when I knew that it was Whitney hurt. We ran around the corner and all I could see was bright light and the I dropped to the ground

Bradie's P.O.V

We were back at the Shaun's hotel room, Whitney in my arms, I was so happy, nothing could kill my mood. I couldn't stop thinking of me and Whitney earlier today, hiding from the fans, the way I cut her off in the middle of her sentence and it felt right, like you know how they say if you have found your soul mate you will know with the kiss? Yeah well I knew from then, she was the one! I think she knew also because when I leaned back and said I was sorry she cut me off with a kiss! SHE KISSED ME BACK! Me, Bradie Gerald Xavier Webb, Whitney-Lee Jake kiss me! I can't belive it, and now she was lying with her head in my lap, smiling, laughing….happy. –but if I knew this would be the last time I would see her smile, see her laugh I would never of let her go.

I was getting into the car when I heard the squeal of tires a scream then a massive bang. 'OH NO GUYS THAT SOUNDED LIKE WHITNEY'S SCREAM!' Danni yelled at us, my mind went blank…. The thought of Whitney being hurt …. I just … no it couldn't of been her, so I took off in the direction that Whitney's car was parked in.

I ran around the corner and saw what I had most feared 'WHITNEY' I yelled, Whitney was crushed between her car and someone else's , 'Bradie' I heard Whitney say 'Whitney, Whitney baby I- im sorry, I love you' I said to her tears in my eyes 'SOMEONE MOVE THIS CAR, AND CHECK TO SEE IF THE DRIVERS OK' I yelled at Andy and Danni so Andy ran over to the car and pulled someone out, then the car moved and Whitney dropped to the ground letting out a cry of pain and so I dropped to her side picking her head up and putting it in my lap. 'Bradie?' Whitney whispered to me 'yeah babe im hear, its me Bradie' 'Bradie, I don't want to die' Whitney cried to me I could see she was scared and in her eyes she looked like she was panicking. I didn't want to see her go through this I wanted to walk away. Just seeing Whitney hanging on with a thread her blood all over the ground… I-I don't think I can handle it… my love dying in my arms…. But I couldn't leave her! 'shh, Whitney it will be ok' I said stroking her hair 'w-what's that horrible taste?' Whitney asked scrunching her nose up, I knew right then that she was tasting blood, she was going to die, I didn't want to say goodbye like this, god wouldn't take her from me? He wouldn't take this beautiful life loving 21 year old who still has her whole life to live… would he? But that's when the blood started to come out of her nose, I don't think she noticed but I knew these would be our last moments 'im scared Bradie' hearing those words made my heart break 'I know you are babe, I won't leave you I will stay with you ok? Never leave' I said and a tear escaped from my eye and started to travel down my cheek, and Whitney reached up and whipped it away 'Bradie never forget me will you?' I can't believe she just said that how could I forget her? 'our love was short, but the time we had was everything, you are my love, my one and only love Whitney I could never forget you, and I will follow you, I will be with you as soon as I can, I cannot grow old without I will see you soon' I said to her kissing her on the cheek. 'Bradie I love y-' I couldn't stand it anymore I leant in and kissed her cutting her off. 'I love you too Whitney, I will always love you' I whispered into her ear 'can you talk to me Bradie? I just want to hear your voice; can you tell me a story?' so I started talking about our life together ' you WILL get better Whitney and we will move into a house together, live together for about 2 years and then I will take you out on a romantic walk along the lake side and I will get down on one knee and pull a ring out of my pocket and ask for your hand in marriage, you would say no then laugh and say you're kidding and agree to marry me, on the wedding day you will look amazing in your white dress. We will after being married for one year will start having a family, we will have three kids, a boy first then too girls' I saw a slight smile on Whitney's Ruby Red lips, then heard a faint 'I love you' and felt her let out a heavy breath she closed her eyes, never to be opened again, then her body turn motionless.

'Whitney?' I asked my heart skipped a beat and then felt like it was going to rip through my chest 'WHITNEY? NO WHITNEY NO! no please don't leave me, please' I said as I hugged her motionless body. I broke down in tears lying her body down then lying next to her pulling her body agented mine hugging her tears falling from my eyes.


End file.
